A Step
Log Title: A Step Characters: '' Khamsin, Goth, Megatron, Starscream, Overlord ''Location: Altihex Desert - Northeastern Cybertron Date: ''2/9/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Khamsin and Goth chat, only for an impromptu talking too form Megatron over Broadband happens. As logged by: Goth Altihex Desert - Northeastern Cybertron Goth would landing on the sandy dunes on all fours from the sky above, and made his way over to Khamsin and his normal meeting spot, disengaging his cloaking device as his ears twitched around as he looked for his mate. "KNock knock?" He'd say with a chuckle and smile. True to form, Kham is relaxing amidst the dunes in that hollow of a den, reading through notes and other various news snippets from Cybertron itself. Hearing the approach, he glances up and chuckles softly. "Do I need to get a door so you can knock proper? Because I'm sure I can accommodate that." Goth chuckles as he makes his way towards Khamsin. "Maybe~ But I do think it helps when you can I.D my voice as to whom may be out there." He'd muse as he made his way to join beside Khamsin. "How are you doing, love?" He asks, taking note of the news snippets. Khamsin gives a soft chuckle. "Fair enough...though I'd then need to get the rest of the place built, too. Otherwise...I'd wager a solitary door standing alone in the desert might draw attention." He furrows his brow ever so faintly. "And...doing well. Wondering how...seriously the factions are actually taking things. Aside from the initial surge of interests...it's been quiet." He shuts the datapad off. "I might have to hold another gathering to see if, indeed, things are moving. That and...Polyhex was not impressive in the ways I'd have hoped." Goth chuckles. "Just make such a door blend into the rock, no one would know." says the mad-scientist. His ear twitches as he looks down and nods. "Indeed... I hope the last one gave you enough information to work with to proceed with this possible second." He'd muse. Goth cringes about Polyhex. "That.. Was embarrassing." Goth groans, pinching his nose bridge, and shakes his helm, sighing.. He gives pause though and pulls a medical kid from his sub space, and placed it down. "I've also brought you this, never hurts to have more medical supplies, and, I've ensured that it's clean of any sort of tracking or bugs." He'd nod. Khamsin ohs? He glances at the medkit, looking it over carefully. "I...think patching your wings is probably the first time I've ever exercised that skillset, aside from my own self-maintenance...in...too long." He exhales softly and chuckles... "I'm sure it will stay that way for a time, too." He gives a grin. "And...thank you for this. I'm sure it will come in handy...though, I hope I never have to use it." He sets the medkit down carefully before resting back again. "And...embarrassing... it's less what is seen and more what is done about it. I hope...that what comes is improvement, and not simply sweeping things under the proverbial rug. I know the... neutrals and non-affiliates that live in the back alleys of the city are...looked down upon, but they are still residents here, and any city hoping to recover -and indeed Cybertron as a whole- need as many allies as they can get." "One can only hope." Goth says, but he does smile at Khamsin. "But rather you have proper tools necessary if needed." He could only imagine how old theo nes he currently had where, if not maybe now missing tools form over the years. Digging around in there would also note a bottle of the type of Engex Kham had liked back then, hidden at the bottom. Goth nodded in agreement. "I've spoken with Des regarding some of the issues, we should be ah.. Working to correct it, now that I am aware of them, a lot of what was seen was the first time I'd even been aware of them thus..." Goth cringes and shakes his helm. Khamsin grins faintly, maybe he saw the drink...maybe. He'll certainly save it for a good celebratory event... "One thing Des will need to learn if he wants to be a truly effective and transformative leader is to listen." He goes to preparing a bit of tea while he's at it. "I remember reading how to be an effective...guide for others, and one remark that struck a chord was...for every hour spent assisting someone, spend three quarters of that listening first, and for the last quarter, then you can speak." There's a light nod. "Right...that said, how have you been?" Goth nods and hems. "An interesting bit of advice.. " Something he may need to remember if he's to continue in teaching the Kaiju regarding governing. "Alright.. Interestingly, there been no questions regarding my ah...Outburst, at polyhex, or even mention of such." Weather or not that should be concerning was up for debate. "...I also ran into Knock Out not long ago." Khamsin chuckles. "To be fair...so far the only time I've been hit by anyone was during that drawn out spar with Blast Off. Even when Brawl took a swing at me...it was sluggish and easily sidestepped." He looks himself over. "I'd wager my reflexes have only improved with time, which is probably a good thing." Glancing over at Goth, Kham pours the tea, handing a cup over. "And...good. I would imagine it can't he difficult to pass it off as protecting the grand Empire if need be. The last thing the Decepticons need is to be seen striking down a guest during political matters..." He sighs. "And...Knock Out, did you now?" "Good-- Wait, when did you get into a spar with Brawl?" he asks, his eye brows shooting up, but he takes a vent calming himself. "...Indeed, you are quite skilled." He'd chuckle. "I do feel a bit silly with how much I worried but.." He'd nod, accepting the cup, sipping on the tea, and smiled, it did show how much he cared. "This is true, it could be, and likely the route I'll take to do such if confronted.. And Yes, He's as I remember though.. He seems more... interested, with human culture, interesting choice in music I'll add." he'd say with a raised ridge. Khamsin shakes his head. "More...intervening to prevent something from happening." He settles in to sip his own tea. "Brawl was creating a fuss on Earth while I was in the region." He gives a light nod before looking over. "Ah, is he now... and a curious taste in music, hmm?" He chuckles softly. "Sounds intriguing." "I'm unsure... on how to explain such." Goth says with a raised brow as he tried explain said songs he'd heard Knock Out playing. "That Velositronian confuses me." He'd mutter with a shake of his helm. "...Mmm, that as both worrying, but not surprising, combaticons do like to get into fights.. Brawl more so." He'd sigh. "I'm glad you're okay though." He smiles, and then gives pause. "Speaking of.. I believe Onslaught has a marauder up and working, there was a fight at a border outpost to test one out, and they managed to drive back Autobots." Khamsin frowns at mention of the marauder, but takes time to sip from his drink as he considers his words. "That only...affirms that, perhaps, there is no real effort to move towards peace, simply carry the war forward. It only amplifies the primary concerns that were brought up from the summit that...those who would be in prime position to guide and lead towards peace care nothing for it." He frowns. "And those who feel obligated to their factions only seem to...follow along dutifully...possibly out of fear of having nowhere to go..." He glances towards Altihex thoughtfully. Goth grunts in agreement. "Would need them to agree to something, I imagine, to stop production of such things, with the ability to hold them accountable of such as violated." Goth would muse, mostly spit balling at this point. "...Though you are correct, I suspect there are a high number, fearful of going against command." He'd muse in thought, tapping a claw against the cup. "This is..definitely a project." He'd muse. "I've not heard or seen any intel regarding what the Autobots will be doing in response.. Starscream seems to be focusing on some sort of diplomatic mission to another planet.." Khamsin blinks a few times. "Starscream... a diplomatic mission? Dare I ask..." He shakes his head slowly and rests back with his tea, glancing skyward a bit. "They are either...the worst possible allies for the Decepticons to have, or the easiest of foes to beat if a fight gets picked..." He looks back down at his drink thoughtfully. "Or they're up to something." "Nebulos." Goth says in response of if Khamsin should ask, Goth knits his ridge at the mention of the planet. "Perhaps... Things are.. developing interestingly, I will say that, the level of sieges are low.. And even with such attempts with the marauders, so long as nothing extreme happens, your attempts shouldn't be too far lowered." He'd think, running through a few statistics in his helm. "Worst case," Khamsin offers, suddenly pulled from whatever thoughts he'd been lightly lost in, "I'll just do it myself. There are plenty of recovering City-States which require leadership, and...if one will accept me, I'm sure we can build a haven that those who wish to flee the warrior tribes can flock to and help flourish. We will not seek war, but we will certainly do what we can to make it unappealing as an option for the future." Goth raises a ridge. "If the worst where to happen? Perhaps... Still would paint a large target on you, but..." Goth hems as he thinks about it and then glances over. "You shouldn't have too much of an issue getting trade routes and coordination established, as I would assume you're attempts haven't gone unnoticed to those attempting or returning to the planet, that broadcast was rather wide." he'd continue to think. "Those marauders will be an issue to the recovering cities though.... Or any whom have not already started." Khamsin gives a nod at that. "They will be... I'm not sure how best to deal with something like that, other than, perhaps, siphoning those who wish for peace away from the warlords into the more peace-desiring states that suit them...and then issuing sanctions to stifle those who seek to disrupt everything." He rubs the bridge of his nose lightly. "Sometimes...fighting a war through attrition of resources saves far more lives than outright battle... and can be far more effective." Goth clicks his jaw. "Perhaps.... Once designs are finalized, someone Could.. I don't know..." Goth suggests, glancing away. "Bringing Schematics to someone, and hunt down ways to disable them, if not set up a sort of jammer or such, other than focusing on removing them through combat." Goth nods, binging his hands together on the cup as he sits there. Khamsin chuckles faintly. "I'm sure something could be done to weaken the impact they may have on this sort of...situation. Just because war is avoided does not mean opportunities to carefully and calculatively mitigate large scale risks are not undertaken." Goth smiles at that, and chuckles. "Hmmm, seems I have a opportunity then~ Merely need to just be careful as always." He'd smile and then thinks, clicking his jaw. "Need to get my computer up and running, that way can safely store files on such." Goth muses, datapads can't hide everything forever! Khamsin shakes his head. "No, but we don't need the same machine, either. A dataslug can be...easily destroyed, transported discreetly, and carries copies, not originals, of data... Just do be careful, yes?" "Indeed~ Mostly just thinking as ah... regarding making sure such things are clean and not bugged." Goth explains with a nod, and leans over, kissing Khamsin's cheek. "I shall.. " he smiles in thought, thinking back to something he told Deathsaurus. "...Hmph, are my partner after all, should do my best to help, and support you in these endeavors." Khamsin smiles thinly, shifting his tea over to one hand so he can ruffle the other mech between the ears. "And you know I'll much do the same... I'm glad to see you're keeping in good company. As good as can be expected, at least..." He chuckles softly. "Plans for the evening?" Goth chuckles, and lets out a purr, he's missed such contact and leans against Khamsin. "Not many, I've mostly ensured I could be free enough to see you as it's.. been a bit, since I last seen you." He'd chuff. Khamsin ahs... "Indeed it has been..." He lets out a slow exhale and refills his tea before relaxing in place, sneaking an arm around the other mech. "Right, well, who am I to complain, then..." Goth smiles and relaxes there with him, putting a wing over the other, and closed his optics, and chuckled. "Do wish we could enjoy an nice outing, but with the state of things.." He'd chuff. "But Honestly, I don't mind this at all.. Quite happy with just being near." Broadband Megatron says, "I understand there are...discussions of 'peace' on my planet." Broadband Overlord snorts Broadband Khamsin says, "Firstly, it is not your planet. It belongs to the denizens of Cybertron as a whole. Secondly, yes, you are correct. The conversation has been started." Broadband Overlord says, "and it will fizzle out like it always does..." Broadband Megatron says, "Now, now Overlord. Let's not be judgemental. Perhaps I am open to...hearing what the spearhead of these meetings has to say." Broadband Khamsin says, "Challenge accepted. I think you will find the people will surprise you if you are betting against them." Broadband Khamsin says, "As for discourse, Megatron, I will not say 'no'...however there will need to be conditions met. I am well aware of your...stance on such matters and I am not foolish enough to simply waltz in alone to meet you. I'll reach out to the other factional leaders and invite them along." Broadband Overlord says, "What? You don't trust the Decepticon leader? Well, you're a few steps ahead of Prime, I suppose..." Broadband Megatron says, "There it is. What...terms do you want me to meet, Khamsin?" Broadband Megatron says, "Overlord, the adults are talking." Broadband Overlord's radio clicks on, then off, then back on. "...really??" Broadband Starscream chuckles Broadband Overlord says, "quiet Starscream, we're listening for the adults.." Broadband Khamsin says, "Neutral ground. I'll request leadership from the Dominicons and Autobots, as well as other interested neutral parties be present. No secrets, after all... if we are honestly and sincerely discussing this effort, then there are no secrets between the sides." Broadband Megatron says, "But of course." Broadband Megatron says, "There is also a simpler method of ending this war, if that is what you desire." Broadband Khamsin says, "And that would be?" Broadband Megatron says, "Complete and utter submission to the Decepticon empire. The war will end. There will be no faction, just one planet under one rule. All will be one. That is what the Autobots want isn't it? Until all are one or other such nonsense." Broadband Overlord says, "Till all are one...no,no, not like that..." Broadband Megatron says, "And I hardly consider my errant combiner a...faction." Broadband Khamsin says, "Submission is not an option. Freedom is the best way. We can all unify around our desires to be individuals, not a part of a regime. Individual city-states for those who wish to live are the way forward here, allied, but independant. Dictatorships seldom bring freedom and prosperity." Broadband Megatron says, "This planet has been at war for millions of years, Khamsin. Do you think the individual citystates will fall into a peaceful democracy? Hah. Hardly. In this scenario, the city-states would be ruled most likely by ex military leaders, those who have the power to lead. With millions of years of those mindsets, they will need a firm hand to keep them in control. Luckily, I offer a solution for that." Broadband Khamsin says, "Where one comes from in their past is relatively trivial if their goals are peace. But, perhaps, this talk is best suited for the round-table discussions... unless your goal is to simply offer ultimatums to all present, in which case I will save time by simply stating that, no, such terms are not acceptable." Broadband Megatron says, "I suppose I could humor such a meeting. See what comes of it. However, this works both ways. If terms are simply dictated to me, expect retaliation in return. I am doing you and those who support you a favor. I am giving you the opportunity to state your case. Do not make me regret this." Broadband Khamsin says, "I'll work on making the needed arrangements and shall send a formal invitation once everything is prepared." Broadband Megatron says, "Very well." Broadband Starscream says, "Most appreciated~" great.. Hmm? What is? Nothing. Everything. I just hope my friend isn't taking things too bad. Broadband Overlord says, "I'll bring snacks." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Should be interesting one way or another." Goth takes a slow vent as he listened to the broadband, if a cybertronian could go pale, Goth very much was such at the moment, because of what just transpired over the broadband, and he looks to Khamsin slowly, it likely easy to guess what was going through Goth's helm at the moment. Khamsin just smiles thinly. "A step in the direction we need... there will either be agreement, or Megatron will...overstep and find himself out of the negotiations due to hostility. That may make the others easier to deal with, and force the Decepticons into isolation..." He sips his tea calmly. "A step. That's all it is..." Goth nods slowly, and stares at Khamsin, before setting his tea down, and hugging his mate tightly. "Yes, a step.. Mmmph.. do be careful." He'd take a slow vent, trying to calm down, and how bold Khamsin was about it all. Then again, Khamsin wasn't exactly one to mince words. Category:2020 Category:Logs